Si, acepto
by Shiawase Day
Summary: Paso por mucho para tenerla a su lado y decir "Sí, acepto". Okikagu Week DIA 2: BODA


**¡Hola! Este fic es mi aporte a la Okikagu Week  
Día 2: BODA **

* * *

Paso por mucho, y a veces se preguntó si lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer por amor valía la pena. En estos momentos dejo de dudar ahora que la veía parada en la entrada de la iglesia, no dudaba que valió cada maldito segundo, cada maldita amenaza y sobre todo la abstinencia.

Desde que se hizo de novios con su amanto favorita. Debe admitir que nada cambio, a excepción de los besos que se daban.

Nada más.

* * *

 _Y todo era por cierta castaña que era víctima del acoso de su Jefe. Porque si él quería que sus besos llegaran más allá del cuello, poder perderse entre sus pechos como siempre soñó. No contó con que Kagura hubiera tenido una charla femenina con Shimura Otae. Quien cierto día lo miro y dedico una sonrisa maligna cuando la saludo al encontrarse de paso por las calles de Kabukichō. No sabía de qué se trata, pero un mal presentimiento quedo en su pecho y recordó aquello cuando escucho la frasecita que más terror podía darle de los suaves y deliciosos labios de la bermellón._

 _—No estoy preparada-aru._

 _No preparada y una mierda. Hace semanas que habían roto su récord por el tiempo de besarse, ambos se separaban sonrojados y agitados. Se daban pequeñas caricias que no pasaban de los brazos y la espalda._

 _En un momento a solas pensó que ya era tiempo, de separar un tiempo en sus citas para irse a algún Love Hotel que con gusto pagaría para tener horas llenas de amor y pasión con su candente bermellón._

 _No lo pensó, y las semanas siguieron pasando, hasta que volvió a cruzarse con Shimura Otae, mejor dicho, hasta que la escucho._

 _Escucho la indirecta que aquella castaña le había mandado cuando se encontraba como escolta de un mandatario que decidió visitar el lugar de trabajo de la castaña y en una conversación amena que termino con un choque de miradas._

 _—Una mujer debe cuidarse. Yo y algunas amigas esperamos el matrimonio. Solo un verdadero hombre tendría los pantalones bien puestos, si es que de verdad quiere llegar enserio._

 _Por un momento se atraganto con la bebida, pero ya sabía a donde iba aquello del "No estoy preparada"._

 _Lo planeo, pero también dudaba ¿La china querría casarse? Claro que sí. Así tuviera que amarrarla y llevarla cargando al altar se encargaría de que ella pronunciara un "Si, acepto"._

 _Se encontraron, charlaron un poco y empezaron con una pelea llena de lujuria. Cada vez que esquivaba un golpe de su novia. Se posicionaba detrás, la apretara y soltaba un suspiro cerca a la oreja de aquella bermellón. Notando que el temblor de aquel cuerpo ajeno y que la temperatura subía y las mejillas se ponían rojas delatando a su acompañante._

 _Terminaron sentados en una de las bancas dándose pequeños besos. Sougo lo intensificó y para su agrado Kagura lo siguió. Acarició sus brazos, poniendo una de sus manos en su mejilla, se separó de ella para dar pequeños besos a su mentón. Disfrutándola y saboreándola._

 _—Es-espera —dijo Kagura con dificultad— Ya te dije que- que no…_

 _—No suenas muy segura —Dijo Sougo —Me aburro con besos secos —dio una lamida al cuello de la bermellón sacandole un grito de sorpresa._

 _—Si no- no te gusta puedes…_

 _—Claro que me gusta —la interrumpió nuevamente el castaño antes de que iniciaran una pelea—todo lo que pueda hacerte me gusta, pero tal vez si apresuramos las cosas..._

 _—¡Maldito! ¿Solo quiere hacer eso no? —Gritó la bermellón alejándolo— Anego tenía razón —lo miro enfurecida— los hombres siempre…_

 _—Vamos a apresurar las cosas y no solo por los besos._

 _La voz de Sougo se escuchó más ronca, silenciando a Kagura que solo vio como el castaño sacaba una cajita roja del bolsillo de su chaqueta._

 _—Ya me cansé de dejarte todos los días en la Yorozuya. Si de verdad me quieres, debes sentir lo mismo que yo…—extendió la cajita cerrada, captando la completa atención de la bermellón —¿y bien? —preguntó._

 _—¿Y bien qué?_

 _—¿Cómo que, ¿qué?_

 _—No sé qué quieres que te diga, solo estas extendiéndome una cajita —cruzo sus brazos molesta —no sé qué tratas de decirme-aru._

 _—Me equivoque acerca de tu nivel de idiotez._

 _—Sádico hijo de tu…_

 _—Ya, ya, ya —abrió la cajita mostrando un reluciente anillo que se reflejó en los ojos de la bermellón —¿Y bien?_

 _—¿Y bien qué?_

 _—¡Oye! ¿Qué más quieres?_

 _—No sé qué tratas de decirme-aru…— Kagura miro hacia otro lado sonrojada._

 _Oh, claro que sabía a qué iba. El corazón se detuvo al ver la cajita siendo sacada del bolsillo del castaño. Pero quería que se humillara, quería oír esas tres simples palabras que la derretirían y que destrozaría el orgullo del castaño, es más quería que hinqué ante ella._

 _—Además… —la bermellón se puso de pie alejándose, para indirectamente darle espacio al castaño a que lo haga— no entiendo-aru, no entiendo nada, a veces las palabras no dicen mucho, ¿sabes?_

 _—Oí, ¿qué tanto quieres humillarme?_

 _El castaño se puso de pie sacando el anillo de la cajita y tirando esta al suelo sin importarle si se ensuciaba con la tierra. Jaló el brazo de Kagura, deslizándose y disfrutando de lo suave de su piel hasta llegar a su mano, colocó el anillo en el anular. Sonriendo._

 _—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — Preguntó —No me hincaré —dijo. Adivinando los pensamientos de la bermellón —si quieres que te demuestre mi amor, conozco otra forma, bueno muchas clases de formas, pero tranquila en todas llegamos a un punto donde gritaras mi nombre de felicidad._

 _—Tu…_

* * *

Y ahí estaban, la música había empezado a sonar avisando la llegada de la novia.

Kagura había elegido casarse de forma occidental. Religioso, había visto muchas novelas y había quedado encantada. Así como a él con el precio de los arreglos y de la iglesia.

El color blanco se hizo presente opacando a la luz de desbordaba por la entrada. Kagura hacia añicos cualquier cosa resplandeciente. Se veía hermosa, caminando del brazo con Umibozu, quien lo miraba como una presa y sujetaba fuertemente con su otra mano la sombrilla, apretándola. Resistiendo de apuntar hacia el castaño y disparar.

Una vez que llegaron con el novio. Sougo pudo ver mejor el rostro perfecto de su novia y en un futuro esposa, y como a Umibozu se le caían unas lágrimas.

— Kagura, aún es tiempo para dar marcha atrás.

—Suegro no diga esas cosas me pone mal —se burló Sougo.

—Tu cállate pervertido —dijo Umibozu entre dientes— Kagura, piénsalo una vez más ¿sí?

—Papi ya te dije que estaba segura de adoptar a este chihuahua —reclamó Kagura.

Umibozu la abrazo sorprendiéndola.

—Cualquier cosa, puedes mandarme una carta y yo estaré aquí lo más rápido que pueda.

—Yo también Kagura-chan —dijo Gintoki apareciendo de la nada, metiéndose en la escena.

—Yo también —lo siguió Shinpachi.

—¿Ustedes qué diablos hacen ahí? —gritó Hijikata —vuelvan a sus asientos.

—Continuemos con la boda —dijo Sougo aburrido —mientras más rápido acabemos, más rápido llegaremos a nuestra luna de miel.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron ambos Yato.

—¡No te hagas china!

—¡Sádico bastardo! Me encargare de dejarte en abstinencia.

—Ya lo veremos —la reto.

—Papi no te preocupes yo misma me encargare él-aru.

—Confió en ti mi Kagura-chan— miro al castaño antes de irse a sentarse a lado de los padres adoptivos —Cuídate las espaldas, bastardo.

La pareja volteo de para mirar al sacerdote que los miraba extrañado por la escenita que había presenciado.

—¿Están listos? —Preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Sí —dijo el castaño.

—¡Sí-aru! —Respondió animada la bermellón

Escucharon las palabras de introducción del padre. Sougo no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a la bermellón, pero ella no le devolvía la mirada. Con temor a que estuviera enojada e importándole muy poco las personas de atrás, estiro su mano alcanzando la mano pálida de su novia, apretándola y separándola del agarre que tenía con el ramo de flores.

La tomo para seguir escuchando las palabras del padre. Sonriendo por el cambio del color de las mejillas de ella.

Esperando la pregunta para decir.

 _Si, acepto._

* * *

 **La verdad no pensaba participar en la Okikagu Week en este día.**

 **Debido a que esta semana esta llena de practicas y exposiciones. Pensaba participar solo en el Día 3.**

 **Pero las sorpresas ocurren y véanme aquí xD**

 **Espero que les guste. Si es así por favor déje un review.**


End file.
